The mounting and connection of high-power lamps in ceramic sockets has presented many problems over the years. The use of ceramic materials, which have greater tolerances than counterpart plastic materials, has necessitated great complexity in the contacts employed in order to ensure both adequate electrical contact as well as mechanical holding ability. Often, in high-power lamps, the electrical lead-ins extend in a direction normal to the lamp axis and, this, too, has presented problems in the maintenance of good electrical contact and in holding ability. Known in the art are PCT Publications WO 03/056237 (Tiesler-Wittig et al.) and WO 2005/025014 (Verspaget et al.).